starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Connor Claret
1. History Early Life Connor Claret was born onboard the YT-1300 "Seeking Peace" near Corellian space while his parents Noah and Rose Claret were returning home from a long haul of delivering rations to Garos IV. Garos IV two years prior had ended its civil war between the Garosians and Sundars but the scars from battle left many without proper supplies. The Claret family for generations was known for using its vast network of donation centers to purchase much needed goods for planets whose people had been ravaged by wars. For the first few years of his life, Connor was raised on Corellia by his parents and attended a prestigous school where his intelligence could best flourish. From an early age Connor seemed adept at learning multiple languages as well as his other courses his parents enrolled him in. However, when he was five years old it was decided he was old enough to travel with them on "Seeking Peace" to other planets so that his parents could continue their mission in delivering needed food and medical supplies to battered worlds. CMF (Claret Missions Foundation) The Claret family onboard "Seeking Peace" traveled from planet to planet transporting supplies to needy planets. However, space was dangerous and the family had more than one or two close calls with pirates. It was increasingly obvious that they would need far more security than what they had. Around 3 ABY they hired a Corellian man named Slade for added security and things ran smoothly for a while. However, eventually the foundation started running low on money and they didn't have enough money to keep Slade onboard as security. It was the mission after Slade had left them that the worst happened. Tragedy While traveling past tatooine, a group of pirates attacked "Seeking Peace" and the ship was forced to make a emergency landing on tatooine. Rose Claret along with two others died from the crash, and while still rattled by the crash the pirate moved in to finish the job. Noah Claret and what security he had fought valiantly but were eventually gunned down. Connor was the only survivor, and instead of killing him the pirates decided to make a quick buck off his head by selling him into slavery. However, Connor didn't become a typical slave and instead was trained from a young age in hand-to-hand combat. He was to become a prize fighter for underground, illegal, fighting rings. He trained for four years a nd was entered into the ring in 7 ABY. The Ring For his first fight Connor was pinned against a man twice his age. He was mostly supposed to be a warm up for the man but Connor put on the show of his life. Connor winded the man, but not without being beaten to near death and losing the fight. However, when that man went on to fight his 'real' opponant he quickly lost since he was so worn out from beating Connor up. It took several months before Connor could get back into the fight, and by that time he was fifteen. The only reason they didn't just throw the young man away was because of the good fight he put up. His master saw potential in him and decided to increase his training regiment. Connor won his second and third match, wowing the audience as well as his master. With those two fights alone he had won tons of money for his master but the owners of the other fighters weren't so happy that they were beaten by such a young fighter. A hit was put on Connors and his masters name. There were plenty of needy people on Tatooine to try and earn that bounty. Two small time bounty hunters broke into his masters estate and attempted to kill him. Connor managed to come to the rescue and protect his master as well as his masters wife from certain death. He killed the two bounty hunters and his master was very grateful. A friendship between master and slave developed. His master had other means of earning money, and stopped entering Connor into fights. Instead, Connor was placed in charge of security on his estate and he was given more freedoms but was still a slave. Bounty Hunters came, but none succeeded in taking out Connor and his master. After having saved his masters family several times, Connor was offered his freedom. After helping his former master establish a replacement head of ssecurity, Connor set out to make something of himself. Slade's Renegades Connor made a living doing odd jobs and being a bouncer at a Mos Eisley bar. Life was good for him, but he bared witnessed to the horrors of other slavers. They weren't as kind to their slaves as Connors former master was to him. Most seemed brutal, unfair, and beat their slaves for the simplest of mistakes. Connor vowed to take action, but in his current status he had no power to do anything. It wasn't until a faithful brawl at the bar that he meet an old aquintance from his past. A group of smugglers got in a heated arguement about how their share of a recent haul should be split. This eventuallly turned into a brawl which spread like a wild fire across the bar. Connor and the other bouncers were left to clean house but while in the fight Connor found himself fighting along side a stranger who looked familiar. It seemed that the man hadn't wanted to fight but reluctantly was drawn into it haveing been in the bar. Together, along with the help of the other bouncers, they managed to clean house. Afterwards, the bar had to close but Connor offered the stranger a drink on him for helping out. The two conversed a little about fighting styles, most of the talking being done by Connor since the stranger seemed to like to ask a lot of questions. The man was intriqued, and introduced himself. His name was Slade, and he wanted to hire Connor. It was then that Connor realized who this man was and without a second thought agreed to help him. As a child, Connor saw Slade as a sort of hero who helped protect them from pirates back when he was a child. Training with Slades best men, Connor quickly showed his merit through his experience as a ring fighter, and a security officer. He was more than welcomed into Slade's Renegades and started earning good money while also finally getting off of Taooine. Connor served with Slade for two years before finally going to Corellia. When he arrived, he started doing research on his parents to find out what ever happened to the Claret Missions Foundation. He learned that it was eventually disbanded, but then he found out that he apparently was the inheritant of a small fortune left behind by his parents. With that money Connor manged to buy a YU-410 Freighter as well as a cash of weapons and armor. With these things in hand, Connor was able to make good on his vow to fight against slavery. Connor bid Slade farewell and took up his own mission on board his new ship "Spirit of Freedom" Freedom Fighter What Connor did wasn't legal, but niether were the things that the Slavers were doing along side of slavery. Connor had a decent grew, and made sure to learn everything there was about slavers as well as their business. Connor became an intergalatic Vigilante serving his own brand of justice to the galaxy. He has freed many slaves, setting them on the right path and soon his former master caught wind of what he was doing but by this time his former master had cleaned up his life. The man formed a legitmate, and very successful trade business based on Tatooine. Connor was hired by his former master, and refered to him as 'Boss' from then on. However, Connor didn't deal with typical business and instead continued on with his mission under the cover of his boss's business as well as with financial support from Boss. Abilities Danger sense Connor has a knack in being able to sense when he or somebody he cares about (who is near by) is in danger. Hand-to-Hand Combat From his days in the ring, as a bouncer and as a part of Slades Renegades, Connor has become adept at fighting hand-to-hand. People joke about bringing a blaster to a fist fight when they talk about going against this brawler. Stealth Connor has had to use stealth a lot through out his life, and it has become an aquired skill of his. This comes in handy when sneaking into Slaver camps or other criminal owned structures. Leadership While serving "Boss" as his head of security, Connor learned a lot about organizing large to small forces for combat. General Combat From close range to far, Connor is a skilled soldier and a welcome addition to anyones task force.